Let's Just Forget
by MountBlanc93
Summary: Hermione's finally fed up from the constant abuse from the hate letters and lets her emotions free in Myrtles bathroom, not aware that a certain Blondie is listening. What will happen when he confronts her? Oneshot, DracoxHermione, Dramione


_~"No Matter what I do, I always forget to forget you."~_

It was after the days classes were over that I saw her.

It had been a good day for me. I got great scores on my potions test and got points for my house. The Quidditch match between us and the Hufflepuffs went swimmingly, me being the star. I even got in a few insults to Weasley and Pothead. Well... It was a great day until I saw her. The mudblood, Granger. She was crying rather hysterically, almost like she couldn't breath. I heard her sobs from the hallway as I was making my way down to the common room, interested I walked into that Moaning Myrtles bathroom. I hid quietly behind a stall and peeked out seeing that oh so recognizable frizzy, curly and brown hair. It was almost quite funny to see Granger in such a state. Her eyes were red and puffy and her face was flushed and tear stained. But something made my thoughts stop. It was those damn words that she spoke.

"Please don't...please don't hate me..."

Don't hate her? Who was she talking about? Me? It seemed possible I guess. I mean I was always being horrible to her. But I made her cry like this...? She looked so miserable. Good. I'm happy that I had such an impact on this stupid mudblood. Payback for that punch she gave me...not like it hurt or anything. I couldn't help but let out a snort of laughter, but immediately regretted it. Her head whipped around with a mixture of shock and fear. "Malfoy?" She whispered, her eyes as big as saucers. I knew I would have to talk to her, so I walked calmly out from behind the stall my hands in my pocket, and a large smirk on my face.  
>"Well, well, well look what we have here... little miss Granger? Crying, alone?" I drawled out hoping for her usually reaction. Her eyes narrowed. "Piss of Malfoy." She growled. Her hands went up to her face and desperately wiped away tears, I guess trying to maintain what little dignity she had left. I laughed.<br>"Please don't hate me..." I said cruelly imitating her squeaky voice. Her eyes widened this time. They were even more red then before from her rubbing them. How pitiful. I almost felt bad for the mudblood. My eyes looked down to a piece of paper that was lying on the floor. I reached out for it, but at the same time Granger leapt for it. I pushed her out of the way easily and snatched the parchment off the ground. I started to read it out loud. "Dear Granger! Is this what you're crying about?" I asked holding it up while she tried to grab it from me. " You're the most vile, ugly, hideous person I've ever met." I paused, good start so far. "You deserve to burn in hell you disgusting creature, No one likes you!" I paused yet again. Why would she let such a stupid letter make her this emotional? Still, I continued. "Do you not see you're own filth? Someone like you does not deserve to go to Hogwarts, you should be locked in a cage from you're ugliness-" I stopped. I'm not quite sure why I stopped, maybe from the completely defeated look in her eyes. Or maybe because I couldn't bring myself to say the next line. " Go kill yourself, before someone else does it." I sighed and let the parchment fall to the floor.  
>"Whatever, I'm..." I started to say, but I looked down to Granger, who was crying into my chest. "Get off me, you stupid..." I let my words fade off, I didn't need Granger to hex me. Although I'm sure a hex would've been better. I awkwardly patted her shoulder, and tried to pry her away from me. "Draco...please just..."<br>I froze. She called me by my first name. Not even Crabbe or Goyle did that. I growled. "Address me as Malfoy, you hear me? I don't care whether you're crying." I pushed her away. I don't know why I was so upset, it was only my first name. I let Pansy call me that all the time... but with Granger... somehow it was different. She stood in the middle of the room, silently crying and I couldn't move. Damn this girl, why was she having such an impact on me? I looked into her eyes and saw something that sparked something inside of me. And what I did next, I think, suprised me more than her.  
>I pulled her into a tight embrace. "Stop crying, idiot." I whispered into her ear. She hiccuped, trying to get her breath. "I'm sorry, I'm such a crybaby... and I-I-I"<br>"Just shut up." I growled pulling her closer. For a while we stood there in Myrtls bathroom, just hugging. I've never had such a long or...meaning full hug before. It was oddly comforting, I'm almost embarrassed to say that I've never experienced something like that. Then, almost to soon for me, Hermione pulled away.  
>She had stopped crying now and the redness of her eyes had gone down. It looked as if she was struggling for words, as was I. "Well...Thanks...for the...hug..." Hermione whispered, brushing some of her frizzy hair behind her back.<br>"Don't think I'm going to fall madly in love with you, Granger." I said crossing my arms.

"I don't expect you too, Malfoy. Lets just... forget this ever happened."

* * *

><p>AN: Ah, my first upload. I've worked hard on this to keep Draco in character as well as Hermione... but I think they went a little OOC at the hug scene... but I mean they kind of have too for the couple to work. I'm going to keep this a oneshot for now, but who knows.<p>

P.S. I love reviews AND flames! Please help me become a better writer :)


End file.
